


The Three Sons of Peter Guillam

by Ophite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophite/pseuds/Ophite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at a Mummy's motives</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Sons of Peter Guillam

The files were old. The pictures faded and the paper was yellowed and brittle. Dr. Evangela Holmes (PhD) had invested the greater part of her early career into her most personal of experiments. She sighed with unaccustomed sentiment as she glanced through the familiar pages and pictures. Hard copy only - or she would never be able to keep them from Mycroft. He knew about the donor of course, that resemblance was inescapable. But some of the other features of her experiment… well both her boys were so emotional, in their own special ways, it was best he never saw those.

Still she thought absently, as she closed and locked the file drawer, the whole process had been enormously engaging. The subterfuge involved in obtaining the original sample material (The Circus had had some truly outstanding specimens), the fascination of pregnancy, and early development…

The youngest had been named Sherringford. He had never survived to adulthood. Dead at ten, there was no physical proof that Mycroft had killed him. He certainly had taken Sherringford's repeated attempts to assassinate himself and their other brother, Sherlock, more seriously than Sherlock or she had. The relationship between Mycroft and Sherlock had never really recovered from that blow.

That was the point where Evangela was forced to terminate the experiment. Despite the early promise of her offspring, the results were deemed to be too inconsistent to be useful. And she admitted to herself that she was too invested in the results to be truly objective.


End file.
